pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE027: Going Apricorn!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis After the craziness of the last episode, Ash and co. settle in with Kurt and his granddaughter Maizie and as a thank you for the GS Ball. Kurt gives each of the heroes a Fast Ball, perfect for catching fast Pokémon. They contact Professor Oak who tells Ash and co. that Kurt makes Poké Balls from Apricorns, and the process is long and hard according to Maizie. While Kurt was working, Maizie showed them the other Apricorn Trees, which were used to make other kinds of Poké Balls. What kind of new Poké Balls can our heroes get from Kurt, and what does Team Rocket plan to do with the Apricorn Trees? Episode Plot At Kurt's house, Kurt and his granddaughter, Maizie, express their gratitude to the heroes, who defeated Team Rocket. Kurt remembers that they are here for an errand, so Ash tells Kurt that Professor Oak sent them to find out more about the GS Ball. Ash gives it to him, as he, Misty and Brock anticipate Kurt's explanation of it. Kurt analyzes it and says it is a sort of a Ball, but will know more after studying it. The heroes contact Oak, letting him know Kurt is studying the Ball. Oak is surprised a bit Kurt did not know, so tells the heroes to call him when Kurt finds more about it. Ash asks why should Kurt know, so Oak responds Kurt knows more about Balls, since he makes them from Apricorn. Ash asks what Apricorn are, so Oak tells him the Poké Balls are made from Apricorn. The heroes see some in Kurt's garden, so Ash goes to harvest some to let Kurt make Poké Balls from them. Ash goes to ask Kurt, but Maizie stops him, as Kurt is currently studying the GS Ball. The heroes watch as Kurt heats the Ball and pounds it with a hammer, then cools it down using water from Slowpoke Well and heats it up once more. Kurt comes to the heroes and Ash asks him to give some Apricorn Poké Balls. Misty scolds him for being rude, but Kurt gives them three Poké Balls. Maizie corrects Ash, as he received a Fast Ball (which can be used to capture fast Pokémon), made from a White Apricorn. She knows that there are other Apricorns: Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Blue and Black, used to make specific Poké Balls. Ash thinks he should get each of these, though Misty warns him not to get greedy. However, Kurt tells he can make them, as long as they bring an Apricorn. Maizie remembers that there are other Apricorn growing behind the hills, not only the white ones in their garden. Team Rocket listened and say they can make a fortune by harvesting the Apricorns, so they go to collect them. The heroes come to a tree growing Pink Apricorns, used to make Love Balls that can catch Pokémon of a different gender. Brock wonders if they can catch a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, but Misty gets his ear, as she states they are not magical. Ash goes to take some, but Maizie warns him picking Apricorns that are not grown fully or picking too many causes damage to the tree. Ash apologizes, while Brock remarks that she knows about Apricorn as she is Kurt's granddaughter. The heroes come to an Orange Apricorn Tree, used to make Moon Balls to capture Pokémon that require Moon Stone to be evolved. Ash goes to harvest some, but is stopped by Maizie, who points at Pineco. Brock likes it and wants to capture one, as it is a challenge, as a breeder, to keep it from Self-destructing. Brock goes to catch one, but trips over a rock and bashes into a tree. The Pineco come down and explode, causing Brock to take damage. The next tree is a Green Apricorn one, that can be made into Friend Balls. Ash, per Maizie's allowance, goes to get one, but Beedrill appear and chase him and the others away, causing them to fall down a chasm. Ash begins to feel tired. Maizie responds that making a Poké Ball is harder than it is thought. They come to Red Apricorn tree, whose fruit can be converted into Level Balls. The heroes go to get some, but fall down a hole. Team Rocket appear and Meowth takes Pikachu in a rope,then Jessie puts it in a shock-proof jar, while James goes to vacuum the Apricorn. Ash sends Bulbasaur, who pulls them up with Vine Whip. Team Rocket go to suck the Apricorn to themselves, but fall down a hole, dug out by Diglett. Ash gets Pikachu back. Maizie says that the Pokémon protect the land, otherwise they will have no place to live. Team Rocket come out of the tunnels, but fall down into the forest. The gang comes to Blue Apricorns, as Maizie explains their variant, the Lure Ball, is excellent to capture Water-type Pokémon, making Misty excited. Maizie detects some good ones, so Ash and Misty pick them. From far, they see Black Apricorn, whose Balls (named Heavy Balls) can capture heavy Pokémon. Ash goes to get them as well, but Pineco appear. Brock sees it is an opportunity, but after the wind blows, he puts the Pineco down, before they are blown away. The wind was caused by Team Rocket and their fan. They paddle, causing the fan to blow a strong wind, though Brock puts Pineco down. One of them goes to battle Team Rocket, but Brock stops it. Team Rocket power the fan up. Pikachu goes to shock them with Thunderbolt, but its attack gets absorbed and powers the fan with even more power. Pineco comes up and tackles Team Rocket, stopping the fan. Jessie and James are furious, so send Arbok and Victreebel (the latter chewing James' head). Arbok goes to tackle it, but misses. Pineco has a blueish aura, making the heroes believe it will Self-Destruct. Maizie tells Brock to use Fast Ball to catch it. Brock captures it before Arbok attacked it, and accidentally crashes into Team Rocket. After Brock succeeds, Ash urges Team Rocket to give up, but the latter refuses and decides to go back to their old plan. They send Arbok and Victreebel to attack, but Pikachu dodges and attacks them back. Pikachu's Thunder electrocutes them, overloading the fan, causing the light bulbs to shatter and causing it to explode. As a result, Team Rocket gets blasted off. Ash praises Pikachu, while Misty and Maizie thank them. Brock sends Pineco and tells that they will be good friends despite how it was captured, to which Pineco happily explodes. Ash and Misty laugh, but Ash gets hit by Black Apricorn, which Misty thinks Apricorn thanks him. Ash only says that it is welcome. The heroes return to Kurt and give him the Apricorn. Kurt tells them that he sees the GS Ball is advanced, yet primitive, so has no clue about it. Kurt sees that it has a lock that needs to be broken. Kurt asks them to leave the GS Ball with him. The heroes agree to if he lets Oak know what he learned. Ash sees it is Gym Badge time. Kurt remembers that the Gym is opened once again, so Ash goes to it, with Misty and Brock following him. Kurt agrees with Maizie they will wait for them, or they'll need to have a Fast Ball to catch 'em. Debuts Pokémon Pineco (Brock's) Item *White Apricorn *Fast Ball *Red Apricorn *Level Ball *Yellow Apricorn *Moon Ball *Pink Apricorn *Love Ball *Green Apricorn *Friend Ball *Blue Apricorn *Lure Ball *Black Apricorn *Heavy Ball Quotes :"Never pick an Apricorn before it's ready, and never pick too many Apricorn at once, otherwise you'll end up damaging the whole tree." - Maizie Trivia *Despite also receiving the Fast Balls, Ash and Misty never used them. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Lugia. (US) Gallery Kurt tells he has no idea about the Ball JE027 2.jpg The heroes contact Oak JE027 3.jpg Kurt analyzes the ball JE027 4.jpg The heroes are given Fast Balls JE027 5.jpg The Poké Ball variety JE027 6.jpg Misty pulls Brock's ear at the Love Ball theory JE027 7.jpg Ash is stopped by Beedrill JE027 8.jpg Pikachu gets taken away JE027 9.jpg Jessie puts Pikachu in a electric-proof jar JE027 10.jpg Bulbasaur pulls Maizie and Misty up JE027 11.jpg Misty and Ash get Blue Apricorn JE027 12.jpg Team Rocket absorb the electricity JE027 13.jpg Team Rocket gets annoyed by Pineco JE027 14.jpg Pineco gets captured by Brock JE027 15.jpg Pikachu hits Arbok and Victreebel JE027 16.jpg Brock sees "this is the beginning of a friendship" }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura